The present invention relates to connector jacks, and more particularly, to a connector jack which provides a better connection with a plug.
One of the conventional connector jacks used in common electrical appliances for continuation of current source is generally shown in FIG. 6. Such conventional connector jacks generally include an insulating retainer 1a having a recess 11a for receiving the prong 2b of a plug, and a central conducting pin 12a projected from the base part of the insulating retainer 1a along a central axis of the recess 11a. The annular sidewall of the recess 11a is laminated with a copper plate 13a. When the prong 2b of the plug is inserted into the recess 11a of the connector jack, the central conducting pin 12a and the copper plate 13a, which are electrically connected with the two poles of the current source, enable the current source to be conveyed to the connector jack and the plug. Since the annular pole 21b of the prong 2b of common plugs is in surface contact with the copper plate 13a of such conventional connector jacks, the recess 11a may become enlarged easily after intensive use for a period of time. This results in a poor connection between the connector jack and the plug.
In addition, such conventional connector jacks require the annular sidewall of the recess 11a to be laminated with a copper plate 13a while the step of lamination of the copper plate 13a onto the annular sidewall complicates the manufacturing of the connector jack. Thus, this conventional connector jack cannot be produced economically.
The present invention is therefore intended to provide a connector jack which mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned drawbacks.